Pokepwn
by 248764287964278462671098615786
Summary: Adventures of Ash & Missingno


**Pokepwnage**

Before you read this story I warn you it is really random, and in my opinion really funny. If you guys know the Pokemon Blue game really well you will understand what I'm saying lol. Happy reading byatch!

Note: If you have no idea about Pokemon Blue search Missingno Pokemon Blue in Wikipedia fool..

**Part 1: The Capture.**

Ash is talking to an Old Man who just had his coffee and shows him how to catch a Pokemon. 

Ash: "Thanks! I want to show Blane! Ok! PIDGEOT! TO CINNABAR!"  
What Ass-- I mean Ash didn't know is that he was going to freaking mess up his life. 

Ash:" Pidgeot... why are we landing on the SEA?!?!? GO LAPRAS!" 

An odd figure approaches. 

Ash:" What the hell??? Is that the...MISSINGNO!?" 

Missingno: "Yup, your crack endured pervert, Brock. NO I AM MISSINGNO!" 

Ash scans Missingno 

Dexter: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS POKEMON!?!? ITS MESSING ME

UP...caewh9e7r9f789fu89yr72r83gr38uy43---" Dexter shuts off. 

Ash catches Missingno. 

[Music that occurs before intro 

_Pokemon, Pokemon, POKEMON  
_

_Ok! It's time to go! Let's go! With You and me at your side! When we battle, it's intensely hard. This dream is ours to reach! 3,2,1! LETS GO! bring it round, just go, and Make it last! _

_POKEMON_

[episode music  
THE CAPTURE!

**Part 2: Wow.. Crazy stuff?**

Ash:"So Missingno... you wanna go in the pc?" 

Missingno:"Why does it matter to you? Does this face look like I want to go in the pc?"

Makes Angry Face And Growls . 

Ash:"uhh... no. But seriously, I gotta get to hoenn! that's the gay episode where team rocket is smart and sticks Pikachu to a freaking magnet!"  
Ash pulls out oaks parcel. 

Oak: "ASH WTF ARE YOU DOING!?! THATS MY PARCEL"  
Aipom uses Perish song on oak. Then he paralyzes him so he can't get the cure RIGHT next to him. 

Ash: "Oh crap... it's that GS ball. Eh I'll give it to that idiot Marina and let her catch Raikou" (OH YeAH! POKEMON CHRONICLES OWNAGE!)  
Walking on Route three. 

Ash:"OMG! A MEW!" 

Missingno glows and mew dies after suffering a pixel glitch heart attack. 

Missingno:"heh. That byatch owes me $1.02 for that pizza" 

Ash:" . EBIL" 

Missingno pulls out a gameboy advance and a codebreaker (tm). 

Missingno:"I LOVE POKEMON BLUE! 320B31B9 8795B1B9 YAY!" 

Ash:"OMFG! YOU HAVE BLUE!?? LETS LINK! I HAVE YELLOW! 

[music that occurs befor intro 

_Pokemon, Pokemon, POKEMON  
Ok! It's time to go! Let's go! With You and me at your side! When we battle, It's intensely hard. This dream is ours to reach! 3,2,1! LETS GO! bring it round, just go, and Make it last! POKEMON_

[episode music 

WOW...CRAZY STUFF EH ) !

**Part 3: Who's Afraid of Ho-oh?**

Ash: "Man... it took a while but I messed up this kid. And I got the ticket!" 

Missingno:"...wow. Ash... That's NOT the birth island ticket. I WANTED to kill that jerk Deoxys for having 4 forms unlike me!" 

Ash:"well. [Changes to a nice tone I spent THREE FREAKING hours looking for a ticket. And it was hard, since I only stole once in my life. So this is whats gonna happen. [Changes to angry YOU'RE GONNA GLITCH HO-OH!" 

Missingno gets on Navel Rock. 

Missingno:"Ok... Where is Ho-oh?...!"  
Ho-oh flies in and finishes his tuna.  
Ho-oh:"Wazzup Jerkz? Oh no not that freaking badegg. Oh no that's Missingno." 

Ash:"uhh... you know each other?"  
[music that occurs before intro 

Pokemon, Pokemon, POKEMON  
Ok! It's time to go! Let's go! With You and me at your side! When we battle, It's intensly hard. This dream is ours to reach! 3,2,1! LETS GO! bring it round, just go, and Make it last! POKEMON  
[episode music  
Who's afraid of Ho-oh?

**PART 4: WTF IS With HO-OH?! . **

Ho-oh:"yo ash, i remeba on ze first episode, with yo pikachu, u waz all OMG A HO-OH (or was that 'homo?') and you grew..." 

Ash:"...what...the fuck...is...wrong...with...you!?" 

Missingno:"I guess that's my fault. I was the one who gave him

Wine

...stoopid...idea..." 

Ash:"...XD

Missingno:"shit. ...182 curses?" 

Lugia flies in:"_i chimed in havent u ppl ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no? It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality"_

Missingno:" SINS TRAGEDIES OWNAGE" 

Ash:"FOR FUCK SAKES" . !! 

Missingno:"What?" 

[music that occurs befor intro  
Pokemon, Pokemon, POKEMON  
Ok! It's time to go! Let's go! With You and me at your side! When we battle, It's intensly hard. This dream is ours to reach! 3,2,1! LETS GO! bring it round, just go, and Make it last! POKEMON  
[episode music  
WTF IS WiTH HO-OH?!

**Part 5: TEH ATTACKZOR OF THE FOOD MISSINGNO!?**

**Picture: **

Ash: ...so... Freaking...bored and hungry: I am the food Missingno

Ash: OMG I GOTTA EAT YOU!  
!!!!DRAMATIC SCENE!!!!

Ash has a fork shaped lightsaber.  
Missingno (food) has a sack full of smarties... 

JJappaannessee Time 

Satoshi: Subomi, namade shinaku! Ketsuban! rakushiate mueraku! 

Ketsuban: kokode! tamaitsudeia dakedo, kamashimate tokudo! 

Satoshi stabs ketsuban. 

then he eats him. 

Ketsuban (norm) walks in 

Ketsuban: What the happened? It looks like you ate a pop tart. 

Satoshi: ...must...eat...KETSUBAN! 

SATOSHI!!!!!!!!  
The End of first series. **P.S: I'd like to thank Alec for doing the Japanese part THANKS!**

**Part 6: OWNED**

Ash is watching TV.  
"You got owned, owned owned owned. YOU GOT OWNED. OWNED OWNED OWNED!  
YOU GOT **owned owned owned** owned owned owned!!!!" 

Ash: "Hypnotized. Must...play...Pokemon...blue...and  
...own...the...glitch...city" 

Ash (with trembling hands) picks up the game boy advanced. 

Then he sees the battery die.  
Battery: "coughcough I LIVED A GOOD LIVE!!!!"  
Ash: "oO ookkk... now...must...get...Pepsi..." 

Sees that all the food is gone. 

Ash:" GRRRRR... MISSINGNO!!!!" 

The radio turns on.  
"You had a bad day, ya taking one down, you sing a sad--"  
Ash smashes the radio.

. WOoT Hes lost it ).

**Part 7: 0101001001010011001011**

Missingno is on MSN. 

Missingnofreak: yea. ok Philip im going on JK2 fucking awesome game whoot' 

Missingno: MWAHAHAHAH!!!! 

Missingno: I love being a glitch. Crashing servers. 

Ash walks in 

Ash: Uhh... Missingno how r u typing... 

Missingno: disappears. 

Ash: OH!!! YEAH!!! NO MORE MISSINGNO 

Missingno: is that so? 

Ash sees Missingno behind him. 

Ash: err... hahahahah... runs away 

Missingno: byatch.. ok. Time for crash. 

Infects the router. 

All comps explode. 

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Missingno: now Pikachu... TIME FOR YOU!!!

**Part 8: what ever happened to Pikachu?**

Pikachu: I can't believe Ash abandoned me... 

Growlithe: yea... so have u had enough 

[Camera zooms out to show a bar 

Pikachu: when I'm drunk, I'll let'cha know.

**Part 9: meh who needs a story?  
**  
Missingno: Meh waht evur ...

Philip: Yea...

Katsumi: I pwn u both...

Philip: Well I guess it's the end

Missingno: Blows up

OR IS IT . 


End file.
